


Life on the Ring

by DistractedPadawan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, pre-becho, spacefam, spacekru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedPadawan/pseuds/DistractedPadawan
Summary: Takes place directly after the last shot of spacekru in season 4. They're on the Ring, what do they do now?The plan is to have this be a series of one shots based on their life on the ring. none of these will  have a certain order to it, just whatever inspires me.





	Life on the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in YEARS, so this is a first time in a long time. I'm a bit nervous putting it out there, but, I also can't be that person who's crying for more becho content and not contributing it myself. So here it is. This isn't fully Becho, but it shows maybe the beginnings of a friendship that ultimately lead to a romance. I'm still getting used to the formatting here, so, if you have advice, let me know.

Bellamy isn’t sure how long they lay there, just breathing. He can feel Echo at his back, his shoulder pressed into her her side, her hand resting on his shoulder as they continues to pant, each breath better than the one before. Nearby, Harper has Monty wrapped around her, her back to his chest and his arms around her. She rocks them back and forth, occasionally exchanging quiet words. Murphy, Raven, and Emori are snickering at something, bright smiles on all of their faces as they move to sit back against the metal walls of what’s going to be their home for the next five years.

He wants to smile, too and for a short moment, he lets his lips curl up, leaning his head back sot that it touches Echo’s chin. He allows himself that moment, to feel the comfort of someone else beside him. Tomorrow, he’ll remember the bad blood between them and he’ll deal with it, but right now…

They’re alive.

 They rode a rocket into space and nearly died but they didn’t. They’re alive and they’re breathing. It’s a spark the spark of hope that Bellamy hadn’t realized he needed. The grin he’d kept contained now grows and he lets out a laugh.

“We’re going to make it.” He says confidently and everyone turns to look at him. They are all quiet for a long moment before nodding in agreement.

He takes a minute look at his surroundings, hand lifting to push his sweaty hair off his forehead.

There’s a quiet hum that accompanies the sound of the air pushing out through the vents. It’s familiar and Bellamy feels relaxed by it. Dropping his hand to Echo’s leg, he pats it twice before sitting up and sitting up against the wall. He meets everyone’s eyes, Echo’s last, before speaking, his voice somewhat hoarse.

“Is everyone okay?” There’s an answer of nods and murmurs but for the most part they remain quiet.

“What now?” Echo asked, her voice soft in a way he hasn’t heard it before. She’s looks as nervous as he feels.

“Right now…” He thinks for a moment before shaking his head. They need to get up. They need to do a systems check of the ring, gauge it’s power, make sure the air recylcer is working right. They need to find rooms to sleep in and clothes to wear. They need to figure out how the hell all of this is going to work. He’s exhausted, though.

“I wouldn’t mind a nap right now.” Murphy, as if reading his mind, pipes up and Bellamy chuckles before pushing himself up to his feet. Raven places a hand on Murphy’s shoulder and attempts to push herself up. Emori is on her feet in an instant, hand reaching down to help Raven up.

“You can nap later.” Raven shoots down to Murphy who leans his head back against the wall and rolls his eyes. “First lets get out of these suits and get our stuff from the ship.”

Bellamy nods his head at the others and they all groan, standing up. “You can stay back, Monty.” Bellamy touches his shoulder. “Take Harper and find medical and see what we have to help.” He looks at her with a kind smile. Harper thanks him and takes Monty by the arm and leads him the opposite direction of where everyone else was headed.

They stop long enough to help Raven get out of her heavy suit and get out of their own. “We need to move fast.” She tells them. “It’s going to be cold in there.” She nods to the sealed door.

“It’s cold out here.” Echo admits, looking down at her stomach bearing top and thin leggings. Bellamy glances at her and nod his head. His clothes are heavier and cover more than Echo’s but he feels the slight chill on the air. The temperature on the ring is another thing they’ll have to fix.

“Let’s just go.”

Everyone that had made it to ring had carried only what they had on their person, the clothes on their back and whatever they had with them. Raven had packed a few extra data pads and Echo had refused to go onto the ship without her sword (though Bellamy had packed it safely in a crate to prevent it from moving around once they’d made it to zero gravity), but thankfully they had packed light, just three crates of everything they’d need to live on for the next two and a half months.

They walk the crates back one by one while Raven completed all the shut down procedures on the rocket. When they made it further into the ship, Harper and Monty were waiting for them at a small table with chairs surrounding it. Bellamy noticed Monty’s hands first, his face pulled up in a wince as Harper gently covered his reddened skin with some salve. “How is he?” He hears Emori ask, stepping past him to get a look at his hands. Murphy is at her side, looking somewhat concerned.

“We found blankets.” Monty states, nodding at the stack of blankets on the table next to him. Bellamy steps up, putting a hand on Monty’s shoulder before picking up a blanket and moving towards Echo who stood a part from them, watching, her sword clasped tight in her hands. She’s shaking a little, the cold finally getting to her.

He nudges her arm with the blanket, getting her attention. “Here.” He tells her, “We’ll find something warmer for you to wear later. For now, though.” She looks at him then at the blankets with wide eyes. “You look cold,” He states matter of factly. When she doesn’t take it, he grips her arm gently and pulls her further apart from the group. “I know it’s not much, but…”

“It’s cold in Azgeda.” She tells him without looking up at him. “But not like this.” She admits. Bellamy watches as she tries to explain what she’s trying to say but after a long moment, she just sighs.

“It won’t always be this cold.” He promises her. “Once Raven gets to it, we should be able to warm this place up.” He stands awkwardly in front of her, still holding the blanket. “Look. This is going to be weird for a while.” He’s talking about the two of them, and whatever it is - hate, distrust - between them. “But we’re all up here and we have to work together. We… I can’t let the bad between us effect everyone else’s chance at survival.” He nudges the blanket towards her again and she takes it this time, handing Bellamy her sword so that she can wrap it around her shoulders, holding it closed at her chest. Bellamy sets the sword down on a table and nods to her before walking away.

For the moment, everyone is okay and Bellamy feels like he can breathe just a little. He glances around at everyone before moving towards the big viewing window at the far side of the room.

He looks down at the Earth and sighs loudly, picking up a glass bottle and glancing at it. He can’t help but wonder how the Earth will ever recover. He hears Raven approach from behind and turns to look at her.

“You think we can do this?” She asks him and he looks at her than back at the angry red planet below.

Yeah. He thinks they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
